Godsend
by Koochielala
Summary: Ianto has just found out something chilling, and only one person can explain it to him. Will he accept who he really is, and something he's been denying for several years? Heroes xover, re-uploaded. Janto, Towen, Syelle ect.
1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

Well, I guess I owe you all an apology, firstly, for not updating sooner and secondly, I've decided to change my story a bit. With series 3 of Heroes, I no longer thought this one appropriate, but don't worry, this is going to be much better and much more in-keeping with both story lines. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to those who took time to evaluate and suggest changes to my original story, you guys are what make writers achieve their potential.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but hey, if your offering, I'll take Gabriel off your hands. We all know he can be a handful * winks *.

_This takes place after Heroes Episode 9 "it's Coming" and I have decided to forget "Reset", "Fragments" and "Exit Wounds" ever happened. After all, it was just one of Russell T's practical jokes, right? RIGHT?!?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones stood staring at the papers in his hands. It couldn't be possible, even if it did explain alot. He was in his mother's attic, sorting through boxes of old heirlooms and family pictures. It was just a week ago, that his mother, Caronwyn, had tripped down the stairs and broken her neck, killing her instantly. It was Ianto's job to sort through her old stuff, but he hadn't expected to find adoption papers with his name on them. There was only a surname where his biological parent's signatures were meant to be; Petrelli.

**Primatech, Texas**

Angela Petrelli sat at her desk, her head in her hands. She'd had a dream last night. A dream of the future. She knew the day would eventually come, when the last of her sons discovered the truth, but she'd hoped that she'd be the one to tell him, to be there to lay a supporting hand on his shoulder, even give him a small, cold hug, to portray her apologies. There were a lot of things she had been forced to do without her consent or the ability to stop herself, thanks to Arthur, but putting two of her sons up for adoption because of what they were to become, had been the hardest. All she knew now, was that she had a flight to book, and she wouldn't be going alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry for the shortness and the cliffhanger, it's just a taster to see if people like and if I should continue, but this time I WILL update soon, if you do like. Now I'm not going to bribe you all to review, no ultimatums, but it would be appreciated if you do.**


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

This story has been updated and replaced, so please read the new first chapter. Thanks.


	3. Explanations

**On a flight to Cardiff, Wales**

"I don't see why I have to come with you to Wales, of all places, this isn't fair, I could be helping Peter and Nathan track down the Haitian!" Claire Bennett moaned, adjusting her seat slightly. Angela had told her that she was going on a special mission for the Company, but had neglected to tell her where to until the plane they were currently on had taken off.

Angela sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Claire dear, I have told you before, this is a very special mission, reconnaissance, normally I would only send my best agents out for this sort of thing. You should feel privileged!"

Claire twisted in her seat, pulling up her leg and crossing it, to face her biological grandmother. "Okay, so who is so important that we have to go all the way to Wales to collect then?" She asked, her voice low and brow furrowed in annoyance.

Angela thought for a minute, debating on how much to tell her.

"Because dear, due to your Grandfather's intervention twenty-five years ago, you have another uncle, living in Cardiff, who now has no idea who he really is."

Claire stared wide eyed at her Grandmother. "I have another uncle?" She repeated in a dark voice. "Do Nathan and Peter know?" She refused to add Gabriel's name to the end of that list, as far as she was concerned, he wasn't family.

"No dear, they don't know. His name is Ianto Jones, or really, Ianto Petrelli. Arthur forced me to give him away, after I had a vision of the future in which" She pursed he lips, "he started chasing aliens. Your Grandfather is very much against that sort of nonsense. Add on the fact that Ianto was to become bi-sexual and, well, he couldn't bear the shame. I, however, do not care about his job or sexual orientation. He has an ability, as you would expect, being a Petrelli and all, but he doesn't quite believe it. He, like Gabriel, has an, understanding, of things, accompanied by the power to copy other's abilities through touch. Arthur use to joke about this brand of ability running in the family." She chuckled to herself. She could tell by Claire's face she didn't know what to say. "Get some rest dear, we have a long flight ahead of us."

**Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto sat on the sofa, twirling his stopwatch between his fingers. He could practically hear the cogs inside turning, though he brushed it off as usual. He had a great urge to take it apart, to study every single cog and piece of metal that made it work. Since Canary Wharf and Lisa's 'upgrade', he'd become fascinated with time pieces, even a coffee machine, that merely a year before the incident, completely baffled him, made complete sense. He could understand exactly the right amount of coffee was needed, exactly how long the water needed to boil for, to make the perfect cup. In his flat, nothing that broke, couldn't be fixed. At work, no cover-up that he dealt with, was flawed in anyway. No Computer program that Tosh wrote up could confuse him. There was no long list of numbers he couldn't memorise, no lock that couldn't go un-picked. And yet, he still carried on as normal, refusing in anyway to believe he was any different from Gwen, Tosh or Owen. But having found his adoption papers, the cogs in his mind started clicking into place.

"Ianto, everything all right? You sounded slightly, panicked, over the phone." Jack walked into his Mam's living room. Without speaking, Ianto placed the stopwatch back into his suit pocket and handed Jack the papers that sat beside him. He watched as he read over the papers, as he sighed and handed them back.

"I'm sorry Ianto, I should have told you." He said, genuine remorse in his voice.

"I should have guessed you'd have known. I guess I don't blame you, I take it you spoke to me mam about it?" Ianto wiped his hands over his face.

"Yeah, as soon as I'd read it on your report, she begged me never to tell you, said that you were her son no matter what and she didn't want to give you any reason to doubt that." Jack replied, looking down sheepishly.

"You were right not to Jack, she was right, this doesn't change a thing." Ianto got up, and placed his arm round Jack's neck, moving in for a tender kiss.

"How touching, but I'm afraid dear, that isn't strictly true."


End file.
